ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooking Up A Storm
'''Cooking Up A Storm '''is the sixth episode of Cody 10. Plot Cody was taking a walk. "Things have been quiet lately," he said. "Heck, what am I saying!?!?!?" A guy ran by screaming. "HEEEEEEEEEELP! A cook and his niece are making a bowl of soup at the food court/magic shop that will make it rain doom!" Cody slammed down the Eedoktrix. "DOOM WITH RAIN UPON EARTH! MAWAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM ZIM! AND CREDITS GO TO SOLO28!" The guy replied with, "Solo28? What are you trying to do break the fourth wall and rip the space-time continuum?" Zim's PAK grew mechanical spider legs. He went to the food court/magic shop. "What idiot mixes magic and food?" questioned Zim. "WELL IT'S USEFUL!" said a chef guy. He threw dough at the Eedoktrix. Zim reverted. "The Eedoktrix isn't dough-proof?" "I am Chef Hung Gary." said the chef guy. "Chef Hungry?" asked Cody. "Ugh, can we just go now?" asked a girl that looked about Cody's age. "That's my niece, Mage Kimberly." said Hung Gary. "Sup hotstuff?" asked Cody. Cody broke free of the dough and kicked Hung Gary in the chest. Hung Gary threw meatballs at Cody. Cody opened his mouth and swallowed each and every one of them. "When ARE we leaving?" said Kimberly. Hung Gary threw banana peels at Cody's feet. Cody jumped. "You'll never defeat my pasta power!" "I hate pasta!" "Gasp! You shall die!" Hung Gary threw spaghetti strands at Cody. Cody dodged and transformed into Goop. "GOOOOOOOP!" Cody threw slime at Hung Gary. Hung Gary used a pizza pan to protect himself. He then grabbed out a frying pan and ran over and hit the Eedoktrix. Cody reverted and Gary hit him with a frying pan. (Thanks for hitting everybody with those frying pans in RP's, Nami.) "THE PAIN!" yelled Cody. Cody fainted. We see Cody baked in a giant pizza. "Dang it!" said Cody. Cody transformed into Four Arms and ripped himself out. "Mr. Hungry, I'm ready for the battle of the pizza!" said Four-Arms. Hung Gary apppeared in an oreo-like flying saucer. "YOU WILL EAT PASTA!" "NEVER!" replied Four-Arms. Four-Arms picked up a pepperoni while Gary fired noodle lasers. "FEEL MY WRATH!" said Gary. Four-Arms reverted and was soon covered in spaghetti. ----- It had been 5 hours of Cody swimming thru cheese and sauce, coming up for air whenever he could. "This sucks. Let's see what better things I have." Cody transformed into Wildmutt. "RARARUT!" He jumped out of the cheese and attacked the oreo. "HELP, KIMBERLY!" cried Hung Gary. "I'm helping the boy because he's cool." replied Kimberly. "GLITCHICUS MISSINGO!" The oreo exploded. "You may have destroyed my oreo... But you'll never stop the Stew of Destruction!" Kimberly shot vines at Gary. "Cody, stop the stew. Change the ingredients!" Cody ran back to the stew, and poured everything out. He put lemonade and watermelons in. "When should it rain?" said the magic timer. "A RANDOM TIME EACH DAY!" yelled Cody. DING! LATER "YOU MAY SEND ME TO JAIL, BUT KIMBERLY WILL BUST ME OUT!" scremed Hung Gary. "Not." replied Kimberly. "So, Kimberly, want to go get some ice cream?" asked Cody, nervously. "Sure." answered Kimerly. The two walk offscreen as we see Gary sneaking away. Category:Cody 10 Category:Ship Category:Episodes Category:Plot episodes